Through It All
by spobyandhaleb
Summary: Taylor met Dylan in 3rd grade. They started dating their freshman year of high school. When she found out she was pregnant her senior year she was scared. When her babies were born she was unbelievably happy. When Dylan was casted on Teen Wolf she was proud of him. Now when she finds out she is pregnant again and Dylan is leaving on a 6-month-promo tour. What will she do?
1. Chapter 1

'Boys what do you want to watch?' I asked my twin boys, Kieran and Carson, as they came downstairs from their nap. They looked at each other then screamed 'DADDY!' I laughed as I turned on the TV. You might know the twins and I as Dylan O'Brien's girlfriend and kids. I do a video blog thing three times a week for 3 hours with my cousin Haley who lives with us. We talk about what's going on in the world, our opinions on different topics, and answer questions from the fans. They get to see the twins and interact as best the can with them and everyone has fun. Anyways we are just getting ready to start today's vlog. 'Haley! It's time' I yelled down the stairs. I made sure the boys' show was set up to play episode after episode. Haley and I went into the office space we created to set up. It's just off the living room and has a half wall so I can keep an eye on the twins too.

'Hi everyone Taylor here with my lovely sidekick Haley. Please start sending in your questions as we will be answering them shortly.'

**1 hour and 30 minutes later**

_Where is Dylan right now?_

**Dylan's POV**

We are currently in an interview before season 3B of Teen Wolf starts. It's T-Pose, Hoechlin, Daniel Sharman, Holland Roden, Crystal Reed, and me. We've already answered all the questions about the show and we still have 20 minutes in this interview. 'Ok so since we have 20 minutes left let's talk about other things' the interviewer, Chelsea said. T-Pose asked about what. 'Well Dylan your girlfriend Taylor does a video blog right?' 'Yea she should being doing it right now.' I smiled. I love talking about Taylor and the twins. 'Well how about we take a look live'

_Where is Dylan right now? _

_**Um what time is it? 2? He's in an interview. **_

_Taylor if you could date anyone in the world who would it be?_

_**Can I stick with Dyl? I do actually quite enjoy him.**_

_Why do you look so tired?_

_**Because I think my kids are literally turning into werewolves. Every month on the three days of the full moon, the day before, the day of and the day after, they are cranky as hell and stay up all night and don't sleep. Last night was the full moon so I was up with them all night because Dylan had to work today. **_

_They were up all night?_

_**Oh yeah you were at Cole's last night. They went to bed late the night before last and woke up early, then refused to take a nap. They wouldn't go to sleep last night so I took them downstairs and we watched Teen Wolf. They were still awake when Dyl left at 630 this morning. They fell asleep around 8 and were up by 10 and are refusing to take naps today. I blame Jeff Davis for it all. **_

_Why?_

_**Because they think they are werewolves. I went up to their room the other day because I heard a lot of movement on the monitor. I opened the door and saw them punching each other and when I asked why they said they were trying to be one person like Ethan and Aiden. I had to explain to them that Max and Charlie can not actually form one person. **_

_Why didn't you just tell them werewolves aren't real?_

_**Werewolves are real until someone proves other wise.**_

_What?_

_**There is always some truth to mythology. Myths don't just pop up from no-where. **_

_How do you know this?_

_**I help Jeff do research sometimes to help him get more time to write. **_

_What is one thing that Dylan does every day when he gets home?_

_**He hates wearing a shirt. Something about not enough room to move. I don't know. He always takes his shirt off within minutes of getting home. Speaking of no shirts. Kieran where is your shirt at? **_She said as she sat him on her lap.

_**I took it off. **_

_**I see that. Why?**_

_**Daddy. **_

_**What does Daddy have to do with anything?**_

_**Be like him.**_

_**You can't do everything your Dad does.**_

_**Why not? He said I can. **_ She picked up her phone and started typing. She put it down and my pocket vibrated. T-Pose felt it and laughed.

_Did you just text him? Haley asked _

_**Yea I told him he has to stop telling them they can do everything he does cause were having a problem keeping our clothes on. Kieran go get your shirt on and come back in here with Carson. **_

_What are you planning?_

_**Well Colton texted me earlier wanting to see the twins today so we are gonna go drop them and do that thing we talked about this morning and then go back and hang out with Colton until Dylan gets home and calls me cause he's hungry. **_

_Ohh we should but I thought you were going to wait?_

_**Well I was but I can't stand not knowing. So you go get ready and I will finish up here and get the boys ready. **_

_Alright _

_**Alright so ill answer 5 more questions and then I am logging off. **_

_Whose last name do the twins have?_

_**They have Dylan's last name.**_

_When are you and Dylan having more kids?_

_**Umm when the twins graduate high school? I don't know though. I guess if it happens it happens. **_

_What is your favorite thing to do with Dylan?_

_**Umm. I like the time when we can just be together as a family. It's really laid back then. No need to rush to get somewhere. Were just together. **_

_Who is Dylan's best friend?_

_**Tyler Posey duh.**_

_Where did you and Dylan meet and how long have you been together?_

_**We've gone to school together since 3**__**rd**__** grade. We started dating freshmen year and have been together ever since so like 7 and half years at this point. **_

_**Alright guys it's been fun hanging out today but it's time to sign out. Haley says to have a good day and be happy. I'm Taylor and this has been the Hollywood Vlog. Be kind to others. Ill see you next week. **_

The screen cut out. 'So Dylan is any of that true?' Chelsea asked. 'All of it is true. My house is quite entertaining at times.' 'And who is that other girl?' 'That is Taylor's best friend and cousin Haley. So moved in with us when filming started to help Taylor with the boys while I was at work.' 'And when are you guys getting married?' 'We actually got married 3 weeks ago. Private wedding with just friends and family.' 'Ah. Congratulations. So Tyler….'

**Taylor's POV**

I paced the bathroom at Colton's house as I waited, Haley waiting with me. 'What if I am actually pregnant?' I asked freaking out. 'Would that really be such a bad thing? I mean the twins are almost 4.' 'Yes it would be bad. He is getting ready to go to the UK and Ireland for 6 months.' Haley's eyes went wide at that. The timer went off and I paled. 'What does it say? What does it say? I can't look?' I covered my face with my hands. I looked up when I heard her suck in a breath. 'Taylor, you're pregnant.' 'Oh my god. Oh my god. What am I going to do? He leaves tomorrow night. I can't tell him right before he leaves. He won't go.' Haley hugged me and rubbed my back till we heard a knock on the door. 'Are you girls alright in there? You've been in there a while.' Colton asked through the door. 'Yea we are alright. We will be out in a minute.' Haley answered.

We left the bathroom and went out into the living room to see Dylan, Posey, Hoechlin, Daniel and Holland walk through the door. I walked up to Dylan and kissed him. 'Hey babe. What are you doing here?' I asked. 'The interviewer had us watch some of your live vlogging so when you told Haley where you guys would be I decided to come get you and the twins and take you guys out tonight. Haley can drive your car home.' I smiled at him and kissed him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Taylor's POV**

As we sat at the restaurant, nothing fancy just some In and Out Burger, I decided to ask Dylan about how he felt about more kids. 'How do you feel about having another baby?' I watched him study my face trying to see of I was serious. 'I want more kids eventually but I think right now with me leaving for 6 months it's not a good time. What brought this on?' He furrowed his brow. 'Nothing someone just asked today when we were answering fan questions.' I said a little disappointed. I mean seriously how am I supposed to tell him now? He let it go at that.

We went home and put the boys to bed. As I lay there that night with Dyl sleeping peacefully next to me I tried to think of what to do. Knowing I would have to talk to Haley before anything else was decided I rolled over and tried to go sleep. Just as I was about to drift off, Dylan rolled over and put his arm around me, his hand on my stomach. Knowing this would probably be the only time he did that for a while, I held his hand there, savoring it. I drifted to sleep listening to his heartbeat.

The next day was a rush of getting Dyl packed and ready for a 6-month promo tour as well as trying to explain to the twins what was happening. I knew I wouldn't be able to talk to Haley until Dylan was gone, which meant lying to Dyl and I felt terrible about it. As we stood in the airport saying goodbye Haley kept giving me questioning glances, which I ignored. After I said bye to Dyl and he said bye to the twins we had stayed there watching as he disappeared down the terminal. I knew I was in for a very long few months.

**1 week later**

'Haley it's time!' I shouted to her. She has been sleeping in my bed with me knowing I need her now more than ever. We sat down at the computer.

_**Hey guys welcome to the Hollywood Vlog. How are we all doing today? Right now I am joined by Haley, my beautiful best friend and assistant. It is very possible that we will have more visitors before the 3 hours are up. I can already see those wheels turning. No Dylan is not here; he is still on the promo tour. **_

**Dylan's POV**

_**It is very possible that we will have more visitors by the time the 3 hours are up. I can already see those wheels turning. No Dylan is not here; he is still on the promo tour. **_

I was confused who else would be showing up? I sat in the hotel watching her vlog with my cast members as Posey had hooked the computer up to the TV.

_**I know you're confused by that but you will see. Anyways Haley what are our topics for today? **_

_We have reviews over TV shows and movies. We have identical twins. We have reviews over music. We have abortion and we have Miley Cyrus. Which one do you want to cover first? _

_**Lets do identical twins first. Ok so for anybody who doesn't know Kieran and Carson are identical twins. They look exactly alike and they look just like Dylan so you know. What are the questions for this?**_

_Hi, I am having identical twins in exactly 2 months and I have no idea what I am doing or what to expect or anything. Can you please help me?_

_**Alright so if you are do in 2 months then you probably due in about 6 weeks. Most people do not carry twins to 40 weeks because there just isn't enough room in your body for that. First off expect for them to be like normal babies there is just 2 of them. Now if you are a single parent then it will be hard because it is easier to keep them on the same schedule so you are not up all night. I was lucky though because I had Dylan and if I was up, he was up and I am so very grateful for that. Secondly, keep them as close as possible. They shared the same womb for 9 months so they will find comfort in each other. Lastly, as they grow up keep them together but give them space. Now that's the tricky part because you need to keep them together and do stuff with both of them at the same time to minimize jealousy but you also need to remember that they are 2 separate individuals. You can't try to make them the same person otherwise they will resent you in long run. Before you ask yes I know from experience, as I myself am a twin so while we aren't identical everyone expected me to be the female version of him and him the male version of me. That was unrealistic as we were and still are two separate individuals. As long as you remember these few things you will be absolutely okay. **_

_Taylor why are you laughing?_

_**Sorry my phone was vibrating. Hold on I need to answer this. **_

_**Hello. Hey. No Haley and I are doing are vlog right now but we have no plans for the night. Hey if you want them take them. You need to come get them then. Do you need an overnight bag? Didn't think so. Are you sitting outside? Well come in and get them! Alright bye. **_

_**Boys! Go get your shoes on. Uncle Colton is taking you guys to see a movie and then you are staying the night at his house!**_

_They are? _

_**Yea. He said he is bored and quite frankly I think you and I need an old fashioned girl's night. Colton come say hi while they put their shoes on. **_

Hey guys how's it going?

_**Alright so they need to be back by 1 tomorrow. We are skyping Dylan at 130. **_

I will have them here.

_**Good. Boys! Come say bye to mommy! Give me kisses. Hugs. I love you. Be good. Make sure to feed them dinner. Real food not junk please.**_

Alright. Alright. Bye Taylor. Bye Haley. Come on boys lets get this party started!

_**Alright next topic. Abortion. This is going to be short because I see this one way and I am just going to flat out say it. I think abortion is wrong and should be illegal. Unless you have been raped then you need to man up and go through with the pregnancy. There are plenty of people out there who wish they could have kids but can't and they would be very happy to take care of that baby. You should not be able to decide to end a life before it has even started because you can't take care of your own actions. If you don't think your ready for a baby then don't have sex plain and simple. Next topic. **_

_**Miley Cyrus. Honestly that girl just needs to go join Justin Bieber on an island and work out there issues before rejoining society. Like really calm your tits people. You know they probably wouldn't even be this out of control if people would stop putting so much pressure on them. Next topic. **_

_**Music reviews. Taylor Swift's Back to December. B- because she really needs to grow up and quit acting like she is in high school. The song is good though. One Direction's Story of my Life. A. I love this song it has a very personal sound to it and I am loving it. Howie Day's Collide. B. I like the song overall but the lyrics are kind of everywhere. Josh Thompson's Cold Beer with Your Name on it. A. I really love this song mostly because it reminds me of Dylan and I when we were in high school. We used to stargaze a lot. One Direction's Midnight Memories. B+. I think they could have gone a little edgier with it but it is a good song. Hunter Hayes' I Want Crazy. A+. I absolutely love this song it is definitely my favorite and on top of that it reminds me of my marriage right now because my husband is on the other side of the ocean. **_

_**Ok so TV and movie reviews. Lets start with TV. The Fosters I give an A because they keep it dramatic and suspenseful but also keep that underlining need for family there. Pretty Little Liars get a B because I don't like Paige I think she needs to move to Jamaica but that's me. I also don't like that Spencer could have hurt Allison but you know. Ravenswood get a B- because of the way they ended the season but I do hope it come back on soon. Teen Wolf gets an A- partly because it is the only non reality show on MTV, partly because my husband is on it and partly because it keeps the twins quite when I have things to do. Seriously though I am not liking this Stalia hook up. Just no. Like seriously Jeff? First of all, creepy uncles possible daughter with Stiles. No. Just no. Secondly you left us hanging. DID HE LOSE HIS VIRGINITY OR WHAT? It was a good episode though. Movies. That Awkward Moment was hilarious. An absolute must see. Zac Efron's performance was amazing. It gets an A. Endless Love was a great little chick flick if you are looking for a movie to see with your girl. Alex Pettyfer was amazing as always. I give it a B overall. Some of the music choices were not that great. About Last Night was a good movie. Definitely funny but not as funny as they made it out to be so it gets a B. Lone Survivor was an amazing movie. I loved how action packed it was it gets a B. Hours starring Paul Walker was released this week and it is definitely a must see. I love this movie. I really wish Paul was still alive. He really was an amazing actor. It gets an A.**_

_Didn't you meet him once?_

_**I meet him a lot. He saw Dylan in The First Time and loved him. He thought Dyl was the next big thing and wanted to meet him. They became good friends and when he was in town he would come over. You were usually at Cole's. The twins loved him to. That's mostly what they watch Teen Wolf, part of the Internship, parts of The First Time and the Fast and Furious Series or any movie Paul or Dylan are in. **_

_Nice. So what next?_

_**How about fan questions. Send them in and we will answer them. **_

_What do you hate the most about Dylan's job?_

_**The hours. He's gone most of the day which leaves me alone with the twins all day by myself and then when he travels it is all on me to do everything for them. Plus when they are always asking for him it is frustrating because I cant fix it if they just want him. I want to be able to solve all their problems but if they just want their dad and he's not available, that's the worst. **_

_What is the funniest thing the twins have done?_

_**One time they thought it would be funny to hide all of Dylan's clothes because he had to go to Comic Con and they didn't want him to go. Dyl was freaking out because he couldn't find anything and the twins just sat there watching TV like nothing was wrong. After an hour he decided to check their room and they had shoved all his clothes under their beds. I laughed for days and still remind him of it to this day. **_

_Do you have any regrets?_

_**No, not really. I have everything I could ever want. **_

_Who is your best friend?_

_**Haley and the twins. I spend all day with the 3 of them. **_

_Who do you hate the most?_

_**I don't really hate anyone. I feel like you should live your life and ill live mine. Plain and simple. **_

_**Alright so I think we are going to log off because I am starving and I have a house to clean and laundry to do and for once I wont the boys up my ass while I do it. Seriously they already came out they cant go back up. Anyways this has been the Hollywood Vlog. We're signing off saying be kind to others. **_

As the screen went back I couldn't help but smile knowing that things were still good at home, but I couldn't help but feel like she is keeping something from me.


End file.
